


Milk

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur had treaded the line between being adversaries and friends for as long as they lived in Camelot.  Charged with protecting Arthur so he could fulfil his destiny, Merlin had risked life and limb to ensure the prince’s safety, but just one short month after Arthur’s coronation, everything changed between them… they fell in love.  And then, Emmie arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

The thrill of new love trickled down Arthur’s spine, sending a shiver of excitement through him. Unlike something old and faded to a dull complacency, _new_ love gave him a special glow, a golden sheen that emanated from him and became obvious to everyone he encountered. The tingling sensation seeped into his skin, skimming across his insides until the giddy pleasure surged deep within his raw core. Burning warm and spreading fast, the clutch of arousal’s grip in his belly flamed stronger than ever before.

For a split second, nestled between Merlin’s legs, he thought sorrowfully of Gwen. From his knees, he threw his head back and laughed at the notion that she could spike a passion in him that measured one tenth the strength of what he felt now.

Now... with Merlin.

They had ridden deep into the forest, far from Camelot. Arthur didn’t want to take the chance that Agravaine would rally the councillors against him for engaging in passionate dealings with his bumbling manservant.

“He’s really more of an advisor,” Arthur made certain to confidently mention more than a few times before the high court in the weeks after Uther’s death.

The elevation of Merlin’s position earned Arthur a sneer from his uncle. Arthur decided he wouldn’t press his luck by cavorting with Merlin under his uncle’s nose, especially not in the middle of the day. If Agravaine opposed Gwen as a suitable mate for Arthur, he’d have Merlin sentenced to death before he let Arthur sully the right hand of the throne with the addition of the peasant with the oversized ears as a consort to His Royal Majesty.

Arthur shifted forward. Merlin took his weight and Arthur pressed harder against him, his arse cheeks prised open and his hole frigged loose by Arthur’s deft fingers and the help of the oil that Merlin had thoughtfully remembered to pack for their outing.

“Arthur,” Merlin pleaded, his thumbs flicking across Arthur’s nipples, his head thrashing in the grass of the meadow where they had stopped and staked their horses. He pinched a nipple hard. “Stop being such a tease. Get on with it.”

Arthur gave Merlin a lopsided grin. He considered himself fortunate to have such a willing partner. He audibly cursed the years that had passed without acting upon the sparks that Merlin had kindled in him. A touch of his hand while he fitted his armour, the brush of their shoulders when they walked the corridors, the countless knowing glances that they had exchanged, he had still been oblivious in the week that had passed between Gwen’s banishment and his foul mood lifting… oblivious, until that day when everything changed.

He dragged his cock across Merlin’s cleft and stilled the head at his hole, swollen and abused by Arthur’s lust ever since that glorious day only one week earlier.

The mounting pressure of the responsibilities that came with his new title of King had threatened to send Arthur into a rage. Agravaine had drawn his suspicion, Gwen had betrayed him, Lancelot had seemingly returned from the dead, only to take his own life. Arthur wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and tug the covers over his head, never to emerge.

The incident with Elyan at the Druid camp had been resolved. Earning the Druids’ forgiveness had settled Arthur a bit, but not nearly enough. He never trusted anything the Druids told him anyway, and then Merlin had chosen the most inopportune moment to chide him for his tears and to ridicule him for his commitment to peace between their peoples. Merlin made a good point. The matter of massacring the defenceless wandering Druids couldn’t possibly be settled so easily with a tear and an apology, no matter how sincere. Arthur’s nerves had been wound tighter than a bow string while he waited for the other boot to drop. But Merlin sliced the string and tossed the boot to the floor. He taunted him until Arthur forced himself to dole out punishment.

He tore after Merlin, chasing him through his chambers. Merlin lost his slight head start when he smashed his hip on the corner of the table and let out a yelp of pain. That gave Arthur all the time he needed to catch up. He lunged forward and his fingers clutched at Merlin’s jacket.

“I’ll show you a hug,” Arthur shouted as Merlin tried to wrestle his way out of Arthur’s grasp. The two tussled and squirmed until somehow, they collapsed onto Arthur’s bed, the crimson bedding softening Merlin’s fall.

For an instant, they lay together, panting breathy puffs of air into each other’s face, Arthur’s muscled arms pinning Merlin beneath him. Arthur could swear he saw Merlin’s eyes glow with fire. He glanced down at Merlin’s lips which were parted with his little gasps of breath. Arthur could smell the hint of nutmeg from the sweet roll Merlin had undoubtedly stolen from the kitchen before he arrived in Arthur’s chambers with the laundry. As sudden and as certain as a white churning wave crashes on the rocky shore, so did the wave of affection and lust crash over Arthur. As sure as they lay there slotted together, their bodies, their mouths, their minds joined perfectly as if they had never meant to be apart.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered then, just as he whispered now, because it made no difference if they lay on the lavish sheets of Camelot’s king or the mossy forest floor, the feeling of new love intoxicated Arthur more than any spiced wine.

He surged forward, breaching Merlin, not for the first time, and he hoped not the last. His fingers brushed the soft skin of Merlin’s inner thighs, while he waited for Merlin to dig his heels into Arthur’s back, his long legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist like he needed to anchor himself against the onslaught of his thrusts.

Arthur moved to Merlin’s encouraging murmurs and plunged his cock in and out of him, leaning forward to catch Merlin’s lips with his mouth. The wet sounds of Arthur’s cock sliding into Merlin’s oiled passage echoed through the peaceful meadow. Merlin followed with a long wail as his balls emptied into the hot space between them. Arthur followed with a shuddering moan as his orgasm racked through him. His fingers indented the smooth white flesh of Merlin’s waist, his lips whispering promises into Merlin’s hair.

For a candlemark, they lay wrapped in each other’s warmth like a pair of puppies asleep at their mother’s teats. Arthur didn’t even care that their clothing had been turned into a soddy mess of come and moss and loam from the forest floor. He’d have another servant take care of the laundering when they returned to the castle since Merlin had proven himself an indispensable addition to Arthur’s bed.

Arthur stirred when Merlin pressed a soft sucking kiss beneath his ear. The slide of his lips made a squeaking noise that resonated above the hum of insects and the soft breeze that swayed the treetops.

“What was that?” Merlin asked.

“What?” Arthur tilted his head so their lips met in a sweet kiss.

“Shh… listen,” Merlin said against his lips.

Arthur drew back from Merlin’s face and listened. A sudden squeal disturbed the silence.

“Imm-ieee...”

“At first Arthur thought a wild piglet snorted at them from the stand of trees that lined the meadow.

He lifted himself out of Merlin’s embrace and got to his knees. Scrambling for his cloak to cover his modesty, he rose and looked toward the trees.

“It’s over here,” Arthur said, reaching for Merlin’s hand and tugging him to his feet.

The squealing sound emanated from the woods again.

“Im-ieeeee...”

“Let’s go see what it is,” Merlin urged, stepping over the grassy hummocks. Stark naked, and without any manner of weapon, save for his spent cock that bobbed up and down not-at-all menacingly, he walked ahead.

Arthur wrapped his filthy cloak around his shoulders and drew his sword out of its scabbard. He followed Merlin toward the noise, stepping gingerly with his bare feet.

“Immm-eeee...” the noise echoed in the woods.

He watched as Merlin dropped to his knees next to the trunk of a massive oak tree. Stepping closer to get a look at what had enthralled his lover, Arthur’s mouth dropped open wide.

It was a baby.

Arthur moved forward to see Merlin lift the tiny squealing thing from the basket and cradle it to his chest. With its flawless pale skin and downy golden hair, the pitiful thing could only be a few months old at most.

“There, there,” Merlin said with a gentle voice as he jiggled the baby slightly.

“Merlin,” Arthur said with a tone of gobsmackedness. “It’s a baby.”

“Shh… I know that,” Merlin said as he patted a hand on the baby’s back. “Where ever could it have come from?”

“I don’t know. There’s no one out there. Hello! Hello?” Arthur stumbled in a circle, waving his sword, and shouting into the woods.

The baby began to wail, a soft crimson flushing its face.

“Arthur, you’re upsetting it,” Merlin said, chagrined. “Take a look in the basket and see if there’s anything, maybe a note or something.”

Arthur tipped the basket upside down. Aside from the blanket that lined it, there was nothing.

“Well, we can’t just leave it here,” Merlin said.

“What if its mother is looking for it?” Arthur asked. “We can’t simply bring it back to Camelot with us.”

“I don’t see that we have any other choice,” Merlin said. The baby seemed to calm some as it rooted its face into Merlin’s bare chest.

Arthur wrinkled his nose with disdain. “It needs a new nappy, too,” Arthur said.

“Oh, Gods, that tickles,” Merlin laughed.

Arthur dared to lean closer to see what the baby had done to get Merlin’s attention. He slid his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and watched whilst the babe opened its toothless mouth and latched onto Merlin’s pink nipple.

Merlin whimpered and bit his bottom lip.

Arthur drew back, trying to avoid inhaling the earthy scent of the soiled nappy.

“Whoa!” Merlin said, squirming a little as the baby settled in, its tiny jaw working at the rosy nub.

“It looks like it’s feeding off you,” Arthur said, feeling a wave of jealousy.

Sure, Arthur had sucked Merlin’s cock before, but this was different. He had never seen Merlin’s smile shine any brighter. Merlin positively glowed under the baby’s ticklish touch. Arthur cupped Merlin’s chin in his hand and brought their lips together whilst the baby looked on. I’ll show that squealing thing who’s boss, Arthur thought.

Merlin’s lips trembled under Arthur’s. “Look,” Merlin whispered, nodding at his chest.

“You’re leaking,” Arthur said, sliding a finger across Merlin’s unoccupied nipple. The liquid was nearly as clear as the droplets of anticipation that leaked from Merlin’s cock when he was aroused. He brought his finger to his mouth, tasting it with a tentative tongue.

“Is it any good?” Merlin asked, his eyebrows raised with the question.

“Sweet,” Arthur said. “Just as I suspected.” Arthur leaned in and nuzzled Merlin’s neck.

“No wonder this little prat likes it so much,” Merlin said, nodding at the peaceful infant.

Arthur dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back. He fisted the edge of his cloak and turned toward their horses.

“Hey,” Merlin called after him. “Arthur, hey, where are you going?”

Arthur stopped after taking a few steps in the dewy grass. He let out an exhale.

“Arthur? You’re not jealous of the baby, are you?” Merlin said, stepping toward him whilst cradling the baby in one arm. “Come here, you foolish man.” Merlin tugged Arthur’s hand and slid it around his waist.

Arthur eyed the baby suspiciously.

The baby gurgled happily, “Im-ieee, imm-ieeee.”

“Let’s bring the baby back to Camelot. Gaius will know what needs to be done to find it a proper mother. Then you’ll have me all to yourself again,” Merlin said.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

He hated that Merlin could see right through him. The long years that Merlin had spent as his manservant had taught him well the ways of Arthur Pendragon’s train of thought. If there were hazards to encounter by falling in love with his manservant, this was definitely the biggest one. Merlin could read him like an open book. Yet Merlin always responded to him with intelligence and compassion. Arthur was grateful that Merlin ignored his gruff and prattish exterior, to see the vulnerable side of him that percolated below, as much as he hated to admit that it even existed.

“Two of us will need to ride one horse,” said Merlin.

“Well, the baby’s not going to ride a horse alone,” Arthur smirked.

“I was hoping,” Merlin started. “You’re a better horseman than I…”

“I’ll take the baby,” Arthur reluctantly agreed.

Merlin ran his thumb over Arthur’s bottom lip. “I owe you one,” he said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

***

“Good heavens, Merlin,” Gaius said. “You can’t tell me that you thought it was a good idea to simply bring the baby to Camelot. It must have a mother somewhere.”

“But it couldn’t survive on its own,” Merlin said, clutching the infant to his chest.

“What do you make of its clothing, Gaius?” Arthur asked. “I’ve never seen such garments, even in the lower town.”

“They bear the design of the Druids,” Gaius said, taking the squirming infant from Merlin.

The baby’s mouth released Merlin’s nipple with a plop that made Arthur jump. He crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to imagine what that sensation must be like for Merlin. On their way back to Camelot from the forest, they had to stop three times because the baby fussed inconsolably. The only thing that seemed to calm it was for Merlin to put it to his breast. He eventually used Arthur’s dagger to slit two jagged tears in his tunic so he didn’t have to keep lifting his shirt off when he stopped to feed.

“It’s a girl,” Gaius proclaimed. He busied himself with removing the soiled nappy and cleaning the babe’s bottom with a damp rag.

“Imm-ieee, imm-ieeee,” she squealed.

“There, there, love,” Merlin said, hovering over Gaius’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s her name? Emmie?”

“A babe this young is too small to speak yet, Merlin,” Gaius said, shaking his head.

“No matter, she needs a name,” Merlin said tickling the babe’s chin with his finger. “Don’t you, Emmie?”

“I’ll send my men to search for her mother at once,” Arthur said. “In the meantime, can something be done about finding a wet nurse for her?”

“I’m afraid Leocretia Trumble’s youngest is weaned already. And I can think of nearly a half dozen women who will be ready to deliver before summer’s end, but none with milk now,” Gaius sadly informed him as he finished wrapping a clean nappy around the babe’s bottom.

“What about me?” Merlin asked.

“What about you?” Arthur echoed.

“I’ll admit that it is rare for a man to be able to produce milk, Merlin,” Gaius said, shifting the bundle of cooing baby into Arthur’s arms. “Do you mind if I have a look?”

“No, not at all,” Merlin said, spreading a slit of his tunic open wide for Gaius to examine his nipple before apparently deciding that it would be easier to simply tug his tunic over his head. He soon stood there bare-chested with his hands on his waist.

Arthur patted the baby’s back, hoping it wouldn’t have a sudden outburst of squalling whilst he was in charge of holding it... of holding _her._ He watched while Gaius’s fingers pinched and poked at Merlin’s chest. The flat planes of Merlin’s skinny torso were the same as ever, along with the smattering of dark hair that Arthur had recently become intimately familiar with. His nipples were the colour of ripe plums. Arthur felt a twinge of lust surge through him. He gently bounced the baby on his shoulder while he stepped among the numerous stacks of dusty books and fermenting herbal experiments that filled Gaius’s work area.

“Does it feel any different when the babe cries?” Gaius asked, rolling one of Merlin’s nipples between his fingers.

Merlin nodded as a trickle of milk issued forth from his nipple. “It’s like a simmering feeling below the surface, just like my ma-” Merlin stopped talking and glanced at Arthur.

Arthur looked up from the half-filled glass jars and spent candles.

“It’s a bit of a pleasant feeling. That’s all,” Merlin said, clearing his throat.

Arthur meandered around the stacks, moving closer so he could listen better to what advice Gaius was bestowing on Merlin.

“And you’re not _doing_ anything, specifically, to produce the milk?” Gaius asked, his eyebrow raised to new heights.

“No,” Merlin said abruptly, his mouth hanging open wide. “I swear.”

Gaius looked at Merlin sceptically. “Very well then,” he said turning to Arthur. “Until _Emmie’s_ mother is found, she’ll have to rely on Merlin to nurse her.”

Arthur was crestfallen. He felt like he had waited his whole life to take a lover, and it all had been for naught. How was he supposed to enjoy bedding Merlin, when this infant demanded Merlin’s continuous presence? He hated what was being asked of him- to sacrifice the attention Merlin could be paying to him for the well-being of this abandoned Druid baby.

“I’m just going to find some clean clothes,” Merlin said, nodding to Arthur. He disappeared, climbing the few steps that led to the small room where he kept his belongings, and where he slept before he began lingering in the king’s bedchamber at night.

Arthur peered down at the baby. She smiled innocently from her swaddling. Arthur clenched his jaw and jiggled her rapidly, hoping Merlin would return soon before she burst into tears.

“I’ve packed some nappies for her,” Gaius said, laying a bundle wrapped in cloth on the table beside Arthur. “They’ll make things easier.”

“It would be easier if I didn’t need such things at all,” Arthur said with disdain. He gazed at the door to Merlin’s room.

“Arthur,” Gaius said. “He’s not some princess that you can change your mind about loving on a whim when you’ve become inconvenienced.”

“What?” Arthur asked, caught off-guard. “What do you mean?”

“Merlin,” Gaius nodded toward the door. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’d sooner die than have you cast him aside. He has deep feelings for you. With all due respect, Sire, if you hurt Merlin, you’ll have to deal with me.”

“I wasn’t going to cast him aside,” Arthur said, swallowing hard. “I just wish this baby didn’t spoil everything. I’ll command my knights to search for her mother at first light.”

“And Merlin?” Gaius asked. “You do realise that he’s changing his clothes so he can spend the night with you? He’ll need to bring i>Emmie with him.”

“I suppose I can try to make do,” Arthur said.

“Are we ready?” Merlin asked, emerging from his room.

“Let’s go,” Arthur said, swapping Emmie for the bag of clothing that Merlin carried.

***

“I’m so sorry, really,” Merlin said, unpacking the nappies and the soft blanket he brought to Arthur’s bedchamber.

Emmie was fast asleep, snug in the sling Merlin had fashioned from an old length of wool that he had found in the trunk at Arthur’s bedside. She seemed to sleep peacefully next to Merlin’s chest while he performed his duties.

“Merlin, think nothing of it,” Arthur said. “You must do… as Gaius said.” He wondered how much attention he had been denied by not being able to suckle at his own mother’s breast, since she died whilst giving him precious life. If Merlin’s behaviour toward his Emmie was any indication, it made Arthur all the more sad to think about it. Merlin had taken his responsibility to the infant quite seriously, while Arthur couldn’t have cared less if they had left the babe in the woods inside the basket in which it was found.

He watched Merlin lean over the long dining table in his chambers, resting the infant on the surface whilst he lifted the knot of the sling over his head. Merlin’s voice softly assured the baby that no harm would come to it as he swiftly changed its nappy for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. When the miniature child was both fed and clean, Merlin settled it atop the small cot that had previously been stored in the antechamber to Arthur’s rooms. The accommodations had been designed for a manservant, but since Merlin had become an unofficial apprentice to Gaius, he barely acknowledged that the room existed. Arthur had helped him drag the cot from the room so he could shove it against the side of Arthur’s bed.

Arthur yawned fiercely. He squeezed Merlin’s shoulder whilst he tucked the blanket around Emmie’s sleeping form.

“You must be tired,” Arthur said, rubbing circles across Merlin’s back.

Merlin turned and slid his arms around Arthur’s waist. “I’m getting carried away, aren’t I?” he said.

Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin’s forehead. “No,” he said. “Not carried away. You’re just doing what makes you so special. You put everyone else’s concerns, including mine, above your own.”

“If it’s too much,” Merlin said. “Too much to care for her here, we can do something else. We can find someone who is willing to take her in.”

“But what about the milk?” Arthur asked, although he wanted nothing more than to be rid of their tiny visitor. “You heard what Gaius said- that there was none available.”

Merlin sighed.

“Come on,” Arthur said. “Let’s get you to bed so you can sleep while you have the opportunity.”

“If you’d rather I took her to Gaius’s, to sleep in my room there-”

Arthur stopped Merlin’s words with a soft kiss.

“You need to rest,” Arthur said. “For your sake, and for hers, even if she makes me so insanely jealous that I’d like to drown her in the river like unwanted vermin.”

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped.

Arthur laughed and lifted the covers from the bed, giving Merlin a playful shove. When Merlin fell beneath the sheets, Arthur walked to the other side of the bed and slid in beside him, snuffing the remaining candles along the way.

Merlin had turned away from Emmie, who safely slumbered in the nest of blankets he had made on the cot. Arthur could barely see her tiny shape in the soft moonlight that splashed through the windows.

Merlin’s arms tugged Arthur closer.

Arthur let his fingers skim over the fabric of Merlin’s sleeping tunic, worn thin from so many trips through the castle laundry. It was really just one of his old garments, too worn and mended, too old and faded to be suitable for a king. He settled his hand on Merlin’s hip, listening to him breathe in the smoky air from the spent candles, loving the way his favourite clothing of the past clung to Merlin’s lanky frame. For a servant, Merlin’s arms and legs were surprisingly muscled, Arthur was delighted to discover in the week since they became intimate.

When Merlin slotted Arthur’s leg between his thighs, he could feel Merlin’s hardness, needy and warm against him. He rubbed Merlin’s hip with splayed fingers, while he squeezed his other hand between the pillow and Merlin’s head, so he could stroke Merlin’s hair, something that, he recently learned, could make Merlin purr like a pussycat.

Merlin’s patience with the babe... with Emmie... fascinated Arthur. He hadn’t expected Merlin to take to parenthood like a duck to water, but it suited him. He supposed the milk had something to do with it.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, moving his fingers through Merlin’s silky hair.

“Mmm?” Merlin moaned, leaning in to Arthur’s hand so he could take better advantage of the petting.

“You said it felt pleasant,” Arthur asked tentatively, his nose brushing Merlin’s. “What you told Gaius.”

“That’s the best way to describe it,” Merlin said, peeking over his shoulder to ensure that Emmie was still asleep.

Arthur’s hand found the hem of Merlin’s tunic and slid a finger beneath it.

“Does it?” Arthur asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Yes,” Merlin said, his voice a whisper. “It feels nice.”

Arthur could feel Merlin’s smile against his mouth. His fingers traced a gentle path from Merlin’s hair to his cheekbone, his thumb sliding across his bottom lip.

Merlin took a deep breath. ”Do you want to taste it again?” he asked, licking at Arthur’s thumb.

“Can I?” Arthur asked. The idea of it thrilled him. He had only gotten that one tiny taste of Merlin’s milk early in the day, when it first began to issue forth into the babe’s mouth.

“Yes,” Merlin said. “Just suck gently. My nipples are a bit sore from all the feeding.”

Arthur nodded in the moonlight, hoping Merlin would see and sense how willing he was. “I promise,” he said, just to make sure.

Merlin began to lift his tunic up, and Arthur pulled the covers back to get a better look. Even in the dim light, the dark hair that dusted Merlin’s chest was visible against his pale skin. Merlin bunched his tunic into a ball and slid it beneath Arthur’s pillow before settling onto his back again.

Arthur couldn’t help but notice that Merlin glanced at the sleeping baby in the cot before returning his attention to Arthur.

Arthur shifted onto one elbow and draped an arm around Merlin’s waist.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Arthur asked.

He heard Merlin’s intake of breath. “Yes, just...” Merlin whispered.

“I’ll stop if it hurts,” Arthur said. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’ll need to tell me.”

Arthur felt Merlin’s hands in his hair. “You won’t hurt me,” Merlin said.

Arthur brushed his cheek across Merlin’s pectoral muscles, which were interesting enough at the same time yesterday, but all the more fascinating to Arthur today. The hair tickled soft against his lips. He pressed a kiss in the centre of the light furriness, his fingers moving smoothly over the hard muscles of Merlin’s chest.

He found a nipple with his lips, the bit of protruding flesh usually tightened under a graze of his teeth, but now the rosy target felt soft and flexible like an overripe raspberry filled with sweet juice. Merlin’s heartbeat thumped louder beneath Arthur’s exploring palms, Arthur’s breath ghosting over the succulent flesh.

Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur’s hair, encouraging him to move closer.

Arthur took the nipple between his lips and traced his tongue over the firmness. He was rewarded with droplets of Merlin’s nectar, sweeter than honey. Merlin gave a soft moan and Arthur would swear he felt the wave of sensation wash through his body before he released a stream of milk into Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur scrambled to take it all in, his toes digging into the sheets to get leverage. He could feel Merlin’s hard cock pressing into his stomach as he sucked the liquid from him. After the first stream was released, Arthur found that he had to work at the nipple to get more milk to issue forth. He licked and sucked at Merlin, sliding the nipple between his lips and sucking until he was nearly breathless, while Merlin hummed contentedly.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, pulling away from his chest and finding his lips in the darkness.

“You like it,” Merlin asked, a smile in his voice.

“It’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever tasted,” Arthur said.

Merlin kissed him slowly, his tongue gathering the taste from Arthur’s mouth. Arthur sank into him and drew his arms around Merlin. They kissed unhurriedly, Merlin sliding his hands up Arthur’s tunic until he could tug it over his head so they could both enjoy the feel of their skin on skin.

“You don’t need to stop,” Merlin whispered, pressing his palms against Arthur’s chest.

“It doesn’t hurt you?” Arthur asked.

“No,” Merlin said. “It feels good.”

Arthur ducked down to take Merlin’s nipple into his mouth again.

Merlin rolled onto his side and Arthur’s body relaxed next to him, sucking whilst Merlin cradled his head. The milk flowed freely past Arthur’s suckling lips. If he tried to place the taste of it, he thought it reminded him of the whipped egg and sugar mixture that the cook sometimes mixed with warm cream. He drank his fill with Merlin’s crinkly chest hair tickling his chin, Merlin’s fingers carding through his hair, and Merlin’s soft voice encouraging him to suck.

He couldn’t help but think that this is what it would have felt like, had his mother survived his birth.

He put the thought out of his head as quickly as he could, concentrating instead on Merlin’s hard cock which pressed insistently at his belly. He slid a hand from Merlin’s chest, over the sensitive skin of Merlin’s flank, to palm his heavy cock beneath the fabric of his woollen breeches. Merlin let out a gasp of pleasure and Arthur felt his own cock swell between his legs.

Arthur worked at the laces of Merlin’s breeches, drawing their knotted ties loose so he could reach his hand inside. Merlin whimpered. Arthur was lost in the sensation of the intoxicating taste of Merlin’s milk, Merlin’s cock drooling with need, his lustful murmurs and urging hands… he sounded like a female cat in heat… 

It took Arthur more than a moment to realize that Emmie was crying to be fed.

***

“I want every last man to take part in the search,” Arthur announced to the crowd that gathered in the council chambers.

“But, Sire,” Agravaine started, taking a step toward Arthur.

Arthur raised his left hand and clenched his jaw, stopping Agravaine in his tracks. “I want no stone unturned until this babe’s mother is found.”

Arthur dismissed his men. He watched Agravaine storm from the chamber, his boots clicking defiantly across the polished wooden floor.

A sea of red-cloaked knights gathered at the broad table, waiting for Leon’s instructions about which part of the kingdom and its outlying lands they were to search. Arthur knew he could trust Leon to handle the important business that the knighthood demanded, although his heart weighed heavy with the knowledge that this assignment would have fallen to Lancelot, if he were still alive.

Arthur spotted Merlin beneath one of the windows that lined the council chamber. The light streamed through the stained glass window, illuminating Emmie’s face in a soft crimson glow as Merlin held her in his arms. She appeared to be happily gurgling under the attention of the many knights who stopped to greet Camelot’s newest resident.

Arthur shook his head, hoping against all hopes that Emmie wouldn’t be a Camelot resident for much longer. He was joined by Gaius as he strode toward Merlin.

“Sire, I must remark on how very noble it was of you to devote Camelot’s forces to locating the Emmie’s mother,” Gaius said.

“It’s the least I can do,” Arthur said while they walked. “We must devote our resources to protecting the well-being of the entire kingdom’s people, from the eldest to the youngest, from noblemen to Druids.”

Gaius cleared his throat. “And this has nothing to do with the bags under your eyes, Sire? You can’t have gotten much sleep last night.”

“Just how obvious is it, Gaius?” Arthur asked, stopping midway across the chamber’s floor.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have a sleeping draught prepared for you before you retire tonight.”

“Thanks Gaius,” Arthur said, squeezing Gaius’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Merlin’s face lit up when he saw Arthur approach.

“And how is the little lady today?” Gaius asked.

“She’s fantastic,” Merlin said. “If it’s possible, I think she’s grown even bigger in just a day.”

“May I?” Gaius said, opening his arms for the baby.

“Of course,” Merlin said, shifting the infant into Gaius’s arms.

More of Arthur’s knights walked by, some slapping Merlin on the back in congratulations, as if he were a new father, some stopping to smile at the baby before moving on to learn their assigned search area.

“She’s a beauty, Merlin,” Gwaine said, throwing an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “I didn’t even know you and the Princess were expecting.”

“Another remark like that and I’ll have you drawn and quartered,” Arthur said, his eyes narrow.

“Don’t mind him,” Merlin said, giving Gwaine a shove. “He didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I hope to get more sleep, very soon,” Arthur said, stroking a gloved finger down Emmie’s cheek. “Providing my men can get to their task, instead of standing around lollygagging all morning.”

Emmie looked at Arthur with wide blue eyes. First her little nose wrinkled. Then, she burst into tears.

“I knew this would happen,” said Arthur. “Why must babies always cry in the presence of the king? There must be some medical explanation for it, Gaius.”

“I know only one way to get her to stop,” Merlin said. He took the squalling Emmie from Gaius and brought her to the low bench beneath the window.

Arthur watched recognition dawn across Gwaine’s face when he realized what Merlin was going to do.

“Do you need any, I don’t know, _privacy_ maybe?” Gwaine stuttered.

“Not really,” Merlin said, sitting on the bench and spreading the slit in his tunic apart.

Arthur chuckled at the way Gwaine’s jaw dropped open when he watched Emmie latch onto Merlin’s nipple and suck. The crying stopped immediately.

“That’s bloody amazing,” said Gwaine.

“Isn’t it?” Merlin grinned.

“Really, Gwaine,” said Gaius. “You act like you’ve never seen a child be fed before. Surely one of your _conquests_ must have had given birth before.”

“If they did, I didn’t stick around long enough to find out,” Gwaine said. “Besides, I’m much more apt to want a taste from Merlin than one of the tavern wenches.”

Arthur had a grip on his sword before Gwaine could think to raise his hands in surrender.

“I’m joking, Sire,” Gwaine said taking a step away from the nursing baby. “No offense, Merlin.”

Arthur shook his head with exasperation. “Don’t you have some men to lead on patrol?” Arthur asked. “If not, perhaps my stables could do with a mucking out.”

“You really need to get more sleep,” Gwaine said. “Perhaps I will conduct a search for your sense of humour while I’m searching for this babe’s mother.”

With that, Gwaine gave Arthur a slight bow and a wink before heading toward the table where Leon had spread the maps of their search area.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand this,” he said.

Gaius rested a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “With any luck, your men will be successful and Emmie will be back with her mother soon.”

“I hope so. Look at Merlin,” Arthur said, nodding to his manservant who had drawn even more attention now that he was nursing the baby in the bustling council chambers. “He’s so attached to Emmie already. I fear that he’ll be devastated if he has to give her up.”

“Arthur, you know that Merlin will do what’s right when the time comes.” Gaius said. “He always does.”

“I worry that the baby has been abandoned. She wasn’t left in the woods by accident. I think someone put her there,” Arthur said with suspicion. “She’ll have to stay here then, or maybe the Druids can take her in. We did make a pact recently.”

“You seem intent on getting rid of her,” Gaius said. “I need not remind you that Camelot will need an heir one day. He may be able to produce enough milk to sustain an infant, but I doubt Merlin can help you produce offspring.”

“Thanks Gaius, although I really didn’t need the reminder,” Arthur said.

“Whatever happens, Merlin is well prepared to stand by your side in your decision,” Gaius said shaking his head.

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur said leaving the physician to exchange pleasantries with the members of the court.

Arthur sat beside Merlin on the bench, shoulders and thighs touching, but not yet daring more than that. “I’m riding out with the patrol,” he said.

Merlin chewed at his bottom lip. “Must you go?” Merlin asked, his voice low. “Can’t the men handle it themselves?”

“I need to be with them, but I’ll be back before evening,” Arthur said. “You might do well to plan for her to be fed before we sleep.” 

“I think I understand,” Merlin smiled.

Arthur rose from his seat. He wished he could take Merlin in his arms and snog him, Agravaine and the rest of the court be damned.

“Have a safe journey,” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded and squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. Perhaps someday, he’d make certain his wish would come true.

***

Arthur got Hengroen from the stable and mounted him in the courtyard. While his men rode out to fulfill their assignments, he looked to the citadel, where he knew Merlin watched his departure. He almost thought he could see his shadow at the window, the babe in his arms. He nodded, just in case it was Merlin, and not a servant slacking off with an armful of laundry.

He rode between the gates of Camelot, flanked by his guards, the hoofbeats on stone echoing off the castle walls. Riding hard, he headed for the woods where he and Merlin had first found the babe. He had chosen this part of the forest, in hopes that whoever had left Emmie in the basket would return the scene to search for her. He slowed Hengroen to a trot and directed his guards to search the forest to either side of the area where Arthur planned to re-visit. They’d conduct a search and meet back at this junction when the sun had passed overhead.

Arthur galloped through the woods of twisted trees and boulders the size of a stonemason’s hut. This was Druid territory, Arthur knew. He suspected it was the reason that Merlin had chosen it for their outing. Merlin always felt a kinship with the Druids. It didn’t surprise Arthur that whenever they had come upon the nomadic people, Merlin happily communicated with them, rather than have them be offended by Arthur’s _surly_ attitude, as Merlin called it.

Progress slowed when Arthur reached the deep woods. Hengroen surefootedly made his way across the moss and duff of the forest floor.

Arthur reminded himself of the pact he had made with the Druids when Elyan was stricken with an enchantment that drove him to kill Arthur. He had promised to treat the Druid people with respect, wishing for peace to reign over all his kingdom’s lands. He planned to keep his promise, although he was apprehensive about any negotiation with people who possessed such an affinity for magic. Uther would be rolling over in his grave if he knew that Arthur had promised them peace. His father had all but driven them from the land, although some would say that practitioners of magic still dwelled in Camelot.

The meadow where Arthur and Merlin had made love came into view.

Gaius was known to have dabbled in sorcery before the purge. There had to be others, too. Even Merlin was bound to have some sorcerer blood in him, backwoods peasant that he was before arriving in Camelot and being named Arthur’s manservant. It was no surprise that Merlin and Gaius often tried to convince him that magic could be used for good. They insisted that magic’s power lay in the hands of the individual who used it. They believed that not all sorcerers were destructive and cruel like Morgana and Morgause.

Hengroen gave a loud whinny when Arthur dismounted.

Arthur picked his way across the meadow to the tree beneath which they had found the babe.

For a long time, Arthur thought there might be a sorcerer among his men. Often while they were in combat, an opponent’s bow would misfire or a sword would suddenly become unusable. A branch would fall from a tree, disabling his opponent, or a rockfall would slide from a mountainside, creating a barrier between Arthur and his enemies.

It couldn’t all be a coincidence. Arthur looked back toward the meadow.

“Show yourself!” he called, in hopes that the babe’s mother would appear, although there had been no sign of her presence, and he knew his search would be fruitless.

He walked back to Hengroen and sighed. Magic had nearly saved his father’s life. If magic could protect him and his people, as he suspected it might, he’d consider listening to Merlin’s arguments in favour of allowing it someday. It was the least he could do, since he trusted Merlin in all things, including his heart.

By the time Arthur arrived back to his chambers, after meeting with his men in the dining hall, it seemed like an age had passed since he had seen Merlin. He entered quietly, in case Emmie was asleep, but he was delighted to catch Merlin sitting on the rug in front of the hearth, talking excitedly to her whilst shaking a small vial that was presumably filled with pebbles.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, laying Emmie down gently on the rug and fitting the vial into her hand before allowing Arthur to tug him to his feet.

“I missed you today,” Arthur said, leaning into Merlin’s embrace.

Although Merlin was only taller than Arthur by the breadth of a thumbnail, something about being held by him made Arthur feel like he was enveloped by the shelter of a force much larger. He pressed their mouths together and kissed him hard, opening his mouth so Merlin could reclaim him with his tongue. When Merlin stopped to catch his breath, Arthur sucked Merlin’s bottom lip softly into his mouth, his fingers tracing circles through the hair at the base of Merlin’s neck.

“Is there any news?” Merlin asked when they broke away.

“No. I met with the men in the council chamber and they’ve not found any sign of Emmie’s mother, or even a Druid encampment,” Arthur said. “They’ll resume the search in the morning, with Leon in command of the terrain.”

“And you?” Merlin asked.

“I’m staying here to wait for their word. A castle shouldn’t be without her king for two solid days,” Arthur said, brushing the back of his knuckles down Merlin’s cheek.

Arthur failed to mention that, in fact, he wanted to be with Merlin when and if he needed to relinquish Emmie to her proper mother. It would be foolish to expect Merlin to allow their reunion without a few tears. Arthur considered it his greater duty to be there for Merlin, should he need him.

There was a knock on the door.

On his way upstairs, Arthur had stopped in the kitchens. Merlin was bound to be hungry, so Arthur had the cook prepare him a tray of food, chicken with dumplings plumped fat in a thick broth, and two dishes of gingered apples that he knew Merlin loved.

“Enter,” Arthur called. A servant stepped inside and gave Arthur a slight bow before bringing the tray of food to the table.

“Trying to fatten me up?” Merlin asked when the servant departed.

“I simply want you to keep up your strength,” Arthur said, guiding Merlin to the table with a hint of seduction in his voice that made Merlin’s ears burn red.

Arthur did his best to entertain Emmie whilst Merlin ate. He cradled her in his arms and admired her pretty blue eyes, not unlike his own, from what he had seen when he held her in front of the mirror to gurgle happily at her reflection. He changed her nappy and her tiny nightclothes borrowed from Camelot’s laundry, taking time to ready himself for sleep as he went along.

When Merlin was dressed in his own soft clothes, Arthur lifted Emmie into Merlin’s arms. He leaned against the back of Merlin’s chair, sometimes carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair, while he nursed the babe to sleep.

Before long, the three of them were tucked into bed, Emmie lying in her blanket nest and Arthur and Merlin curled next to each other in the near dark. Arthur had left one candle aglow, in case Emmie became startled in the night, as she had the evening before.

Arthur propped himself up on one elbow and let his fingers skim over Merlin’s chest. Merlin responded by rolling onto his side and twining his legs with Arthur’s, lazily pressing kisses into Arthur’s neck. Hitching his hips forward to grind his hard cock against Arthur’s thigh, Merlin’s arms squeezed Arthur tighter. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, sliding his hand beneath the hem of his tunic, his fingers stroking the smooth skin of Merlin’s back.

“I want you,” Merlin said, pushing Arthur onto his back and straddling him. He glanced at Emmie momentarily and before Arthur knew it, Merlin had Arthur’s breeches pushed down, his cock straining hard and needy in Merlin’s sure grip.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Arthur murmured even as he arched his back to get more of Merlin’s touch.

“I don’t think there’s any that will stop either of us now,” Merlin said leaning to kiss him again. “We’ll have to be quick.”

Arthur framed Merlin’s face in his hands, vaguely aware that Merlin’s hands were busy elsewhere. It was only a matter of time before Merlin had both their breeches shoved off and kicked into a bunched-up ball beneath the sheets at the bottom of the bed.

Merlin took both their cocks in hand, his long slim fingers wrapped around their lengths.

Arthur took a deep breath and went with the motion as Merlin stroked them at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Gods,” Arthur whispered, trying his hardest to remain quiet so the babe would sleep, but overwhelmed by Merlin’s soft tongue probing his mouth while his hand surrounded him with pleasure.

Merlin suddenly sat up and shucked his tunic, opting to switch hands on their cocks when it came time to release his arm from his sleeve. Arthur helped yank the garment over Merlin’s head, dropping it at the side of his pillow.

Merlin sat astride Arthur, his hand still stroking both their lengths firmly. Arthur slid his hands up Merlin’s sides, admiring his glorious chest, its pretty nipples rising from the soft hairy surface in the candleglow. He brushed a finger across a nipple and the clear milk trickled down Merlin’s stomach, pooling into the crease between Arthur’s inner thigh and his balls.

Arthur threw his head back, unable to stave off Merlin’s assault on his cock any longer. Merlin tore his orgasm from him with a strong hand, the squelching sound of Arthur’s come sliding with both their cocks sending Merlin over the edge right behind him.

For a while, they lay together in a shuddering heap. Arthur smiled when he imagined Merlin was quite pleased with himself for being able to keep as quiet as he did.

“That was amazing,” Merlin said, kissing him slowly, as if he could read Arthur’s thoughts.

Arthur kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, everywhere his lips could reach. Merlin fished around the bed to find his tunic that he had cast aside. He leaned back to use it to wipe the sticky come from both their bodies.

“You’re amazing,” Arthur whispered, settling into Merlin’s embrace.

Merlin chuckled softly. “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure that out, Sire,” he said.

Arthur made Merlin giggle by jabbing a finger into his ribs.

“You were leaking again,” Arthur said.

“I know,” Merlin whispered. “I can feel it, remember?”

Arthur smiled and pinched Merlin’s nipple softly.

“Will you be wanting another taste?” Merlin asked teasingly.

“Can I?” Arthur asked, shifting impossibly closer. “It doesn’t seem weird to you?”

“No, it feels good,” Merlin said. “Like a feeling of happiness coursing through me.”

“If you’re certain,” Arthur whispered, his fingers tentatively exploring Merlin’s chest.

“Go ahead,” Merlin said softly. “You like it too.”

Merlin gave Arthur’s head a little nudge downward.

Arthur took a peek at Emmie, sound asleep on the cot beside them. He felt a little apologetic when he took Merlin’s nipple into his mouth and the milk began to flow.

He drank in the sweet liquid while Merlin hummed softly and stroked his hair. Again, he was reminded of Igraine, the mother he never knew.

Arthur didn’t know exactly when the tears began to fall from his eyes. He tasted them first when they ran down his cheeks to mix with Merlin’s milk on his lips. A few moments later his nose became stuffy with the sadness that comes from real tears. He pulled his mouth from Merlin’s nipple to catch his breath, his body wracked with sobs.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was soft. “Arthur, what’s wrong?” Merlin slid his hands under Arthur’s arms and tugged him so they were facing each other again. He wiped Arthur’s tears with his thumbs, brushing away the ones he didn’t catch with his kisses.

“What is it?” Merlin asked. “Tell me.”

Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck.

“My mother. When I was a child, I pretended a thousand different times that she was here… that she wasn’t dead,” Arthur sobbed.

“Shhh… It’s okay,” Merlin said, holding him gently, his hands stroking him and comforting him as only Merlin could.

“I think that’s why I like it so much,” Arthur sniffled. “I liked watching you nurse Emmie. I imagined that you were mothering me, instead of the babe.” Arthur wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Merlin said, holding him close, pressing kisses to his hair. “So sorry you never knew your mother’s love.”

“I think I’m jealous of Emmie, jealous of the care you give her,” Arthur sobbed. “That’s why I wanted her gone, so badly. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to want to deny her what was denied me.”

“It’s alright,” Merlin murmured. “I’ll always be here to love you, to care for you. To care for both of you, if need be.”

Arthur lay entwined together with Merlin, just listening to their breath mingle in the night air and the soft sounds that Emmie made in her sleep. Merlin’s hands dragged over Arthur’s back, his arms, his shoulders, calming him. In Merlin’s arms, Arthur never felt so loved and cherished in his life. 

Arthur’s sadness had subsided considerably when Merlin took Arthur’s hand and placed it on his chest. “If it makes you feel better, I’m here with as much milk as you’ll ever need,” Merlin murmured, purposefully sliding Arthur’s thumb across his nipple.

Arthur shook his head at the invitation to partake of Merlin’s body again. “You need to take care of the baby. I shouldn’t be drinking so much of your milk,” Arthur huffed out.

Merlin pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t think there’s any limitation to the supply,” Merlin said. “It gets replenished when you or she sucks, it seems.”

“Really?” Arthur said, curious, his finger tracing a path through Merlin’s chest hair. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what Gaius told me while you were away today,” Merlin nodded his head. “You can drink, if you want to.”

“It feels good to you?” Arthur needed to hear Merlin confirm what he had told him before.

“Incredible,” Merlin whispered.

And that was the only further invitation Arthur needed to suckle himself to sleep.

Morning’s first light had come and gone when Arthur awoke to the sound of bells pealing through the castle. He hurriedly dressed and met Leon at the bedchamber’s door.

“Sire,” said Leon. “The babe’s mother has been found.”

 

***

Leon led Arthur and Merlin through the pastures and hills that stretched out from Camelot. Arthur allowed Merlin to ride with Emmie nestled in the sling, draped across Merlin’s shoulder. The journey would be slower, but he didn’t mind if it prolonged Merlin’s contact with the infant he so adored.

When they reached a stream crossing or a tangle of trees that obstructed their path, Arthur did whatever he could to slow their horses together so he could meet Merlin’s eyes with his own and exchange a few words to make sure Merlin wasn’t feeling too sad about the upcoming transaction.

It was true that Arthur didn’t know what to expect. Leon had simply informed him that the Druid clan to whom Emmie belonged had been located. They had made camp in a cave near the northern territory where they agreed to meet Arthur and Merlin so they could be reunited with their missing kin. Arthur’s men guarded the cave so no Druid could escape. With any luck, Merlin would hand Emmie to her mother and they would be on their way back to Camelot.

Arthur promised himself that he would treat Merlin to a long soak in a hot bath at journey’s end, maybe he’d rub some fragrant oil into his skin and have the cook prepare Merlin’s favourite meal. He daydreamed about the things he’d do to Merlin when he had him naked in his bed again, the things he’d allow Merlin to do to him.

They had entered a part of the forest where Arthur had rarely travelled, when Leon signalled that they were near the Druid’s cave. Arthur slowed Hengroen when he caught a glimpse of the crimson capes of Camelot’s knights standing guard at the cave’s misty mouth.

“Merlin,” Arthur called.

Merlin slowed his horse and picked his way over to Arthur, his horse’s hooves clopping on the rocks that lined their path.

Arthur smiled when he saw Emmie’s head poking out from the sling. He held his reins in one hand and stretched his other hand out to Merlin.

Merlin gingerly leaned in his saddle and took Arthur’s hand in his own.

“I just want you to know,” Arthur said. “Whatever happens today, I’ll be right beside you every step of the way, no matter how long it takes.”

“I know,” Merlin said, gripping Arthur’s hand tight. “It will be okay, Arthur. Everything will work out fine.”

Arthur smiled. “Right, then. Let’s go.” He dropped Merlin’s hand and trotted toward the opening of the cave, where his men stood.

Gwaine held Hengroen steady while Arthur dismounted. Elyan greeted Leon, and Percival used his massive arm strength to lift both Merlin with the babe in the sling carefully to the ground.

“Who is this?” Arthur asked, noticing a woman, bedecked in Druid robes, a circlet of flowers in her hair, standing outside the cave. He handed his reins to Gwaine and stepped toward her.

“King Arthur,” the woman said, extending her hand to him. Arthur tried not to be offended that the Druid woman didn’t bow before him. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, in the way he greeted nobles in court.

“This is my companion, Merlin. And I believe we have something that belongs to you,” Arthur said, gesturing to Emmie.

“I am Cerridwyn,” the woman said, nodding approvingly at Merlin and the babe. “We have long awaited your arrival. Please follow me.”

“Sire,” Leon said, stopping him.

“Let us go, Leon. You may wait here until we return,” Arthur said.

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded before following Cerridwyn into the cave.

The cave’s entrance was illuminated by torches that were spaced at an even distance. Water trickled from the walls and the passageway narrowed as they travelled deeper inside.

Merlin did a good job of jiggling Emmie so she wasn’t frightened enough to cry out. When the passageway was wide enough, Arthur held Merlin’s hand to reassure him, as Cerridwyn guided them ahead.

Soon the passage emptied into a large cavern, lit by the glow of a hundred torches throughout its immensity. The walls shimmered like sunlight on the ocean. A gathering of Druids were assembled there, in the brilliance beneath the earth. They became silent when Cerridwyn approached, their focus trained on the stone slab in the centre of the cavern.

“Emrys,” Cerridwyn said, bowing to Merlin. “We’ll take the babe now.”

Merlin smiled at Emmie and kissed the top of her head before handing her into Cerridwyn’s arms.

Arthur panicked. He had long been told tales of the Druid’s proclivity for human sacrifice. At first he wondered if they were the product of Uther’s imagination, hoping to instil a fear of magic in him with a dangerous bedtime story. He wondered no more. He pushed Merlin behind him and drew his sword. He wouldn’t let anything happen to the babe that Merlin loved. 

“Arthur, no!” Merlin shouted. Suddenly Arthur was knocked to his knees by an invisible force. His sword flew from his hand, vanishing into thin air. He passed out cold onto the dirt floor.

When he opened his eyes, Merlin was there soothing him, telling him not to worry. He gathered Arthur into his arms and watched the Druids that surrounded them.

Cerridwyn had laid Emmie on the stone slab and with a wave of her hand, a mist began to swirl around the chamber, forming a circle around the smiling infant.

“What’s happening?” Arthur asked, clinging to Merlin’s arm. “What are they doing?”

“I don’t know, Arthur,” Merlin said. “But I think we’re going to find out.”

While Arthur watched, Emmie changed. With each swirl of the mist, she grew older and older, turning into a young woman right before Arthur’s eyes, Merlin’s eyes, and the eyes of the Druids who looked on. It was magic. Magic of the most wonderful kind.

Arthur rose to his feet and stumbled toward her. “I know you,” Arthur said, his voice clogged with tears.

“Of course you do,” the woman said, looking at him through eyes that were the same colour as his own.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who had covered his mouth with his hand to conceal his amazement.

“It’s my mother,” he whispered, looking back at Igraine.

She took Arthur’s hand.

“Arthur, the Druids are my people now,” Igraine said softly. “They needed to test your commitment to their peace. They placed a Druid babe in your care. Helpless, homeless, and without anything, save for the trouble she would bring you and Emrys. I knew you would rise to the challenge and succeed, son.”

“Mother,” Arthur said, stumbling toward Igraine, letting her embrace him while he sank to his knees.

Cerridwyn took Merlin’s hand and they watched the reunion together.

After a time, Igraine kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I must go now.”

“No,” Arthur cried. “Please…”

Igraine nodded to Merlin and stretched out her hand to him.

Merlin placed his hand in Igraine’s and knelt next to Arthur while she slid his hand into her son’s.

“Emrys will take good care of you,” Igraine nodded, giving their joined hands a final squeeze. “You’ll take good care of each other.”

She smiled at Arthur and disappeared in a flash of golden mist, along with Cerridwyn and all the rest of the Druids that had gathered in the cavern, leaving only Arthur’s sword and Merlin behind.

When he thought he could move again, Arthur crawled into Merlin’s lap and wept. Merlin stroked his hair and whispered his assurances that they would make sense of this someday.

It took a while for Arthur to gather himself, but when he did, he took Merlin by the hands and tugged him to his feet to embrace him.

“We’d best be getting out of here,” Arthur said, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Merlin, leading Arthur through the passageway from whence they came.

“I have just two questions,” Arthur said.

“Go ahead,” Merlin laughed. “I’ll answer them if I can.”

“One. Do you think you’ll still be able to produce milk, now that Emmie is gone?”

“I think so!” Merlin grinned, slinging and arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

“And, two. Why on earth were they calling you _Emrys?_ ”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Milk was written as a fill for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/18397.html?thread=17028829#t17028829) prompt. Thanks to the lovely prompter for this fun prompt that spurred my imagination. And many thanks to my lovely and talented beta and Brit-picker, annabirmingham.


End file.
